


I Was Happier With You

by Doll_Parts



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 19:07:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11447178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doll_Parts/pseuds/Doll_Parts
Summary: Trixie let's her fear of screwing things up with Katya actually screw things up between them. Based off the song Happier by Ed Sheeran.





	I Was Happier With You

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing fanfic in forever and it's not the best but it's getting better. Working on moving this from AQ on tumblr and finishing it up. I fell into a funk after the most recent chapter on AQ and I'm getting back into the groove so I should have the next chapter up soonish. I'll take any constructive criticism if anyone has any to offer!

“Kat I can’t keep doing this.”

Katya whipped around from her spot on the couch. Trixie was in the kitchen with her back to her, head tilted back trying not to cry.

“What do you mean? We just started this, us.” Katya jumped off the couch and swiftly walked up next to Trixie. She reached for her hand but Trixie snatched back, wrapping her arms around her middle.

“I think we both know this won’t work out it the end. I don’t want to loose you to a bad breakup.”

Like she had just been slapped, Katya took a step back, grasping at the front of her shirt in an effort to ground herself.

"Excuse me? There hasn’t been a single sign that this isn’t going to work out. I was under the impression we were doing great.”

She couldn’t believe this was happening. Things had been perfect since she had cornered Trixie one night at a party, which resulted in both of them tipsily telling each other they both liked each other. She had been absolutely over the moon so they started dating. Katya’s mind was racing trying to find something from the past 3 months that they had been together that could have caused this.

Nothing. There was absolutely nothing that had happened. A little pissed that there wasn’t a reason to instigate this she took an defensive stance, putting both hands on her hips and leaning towards Trixie.

"What did I do to make you think we can’t make this work? You can’t just end this Trixie! What did I do?”

Trixie had a steady stream of tears and shook her head. She couldn’t look the other girl in the face because Katya had done nothing wrong and they both knew it. She was now openly crying, sniffles and tiny hiccups coming out of her. She loved Katya. Was head over heels in love with the woman in front of her. And she couldn’t tell her. Never in her life had she felt this for another person and she was terrified.

All of her other relationships ended with the other girl walking out. No one knew how to handle Trixie. And if she got in too deep with Katya she was going to loose her best friend as well as another girlfriend. She needed to end it now before it got out of hand.

"We rushed into this. I think we were better as friends, and I want to go back to that. Please.” Trixie looked up at Katya to see the other girl had tears threatening to overflow from her eyes. Katya took a deep breath as she tried to hold herself together.

“No.”

Katya turned around and walked away towards the bedroom. She ran around the room snatching up her belongings before heading back to the living room where the other girl stood, not sure what was going on. She went through the living room and grabbed the rest of her stuff before turning to Trixie.

“I don’t know what’s up with you Trixie, but if this is how you’re going to treat me as a girlfriend I’m done.” She stared her down as the tears that had welled in her eyes finally fell. She shook her head and turned towards the door.

“Katya wait!” Trixie ran after her and Katya turned in the doorway.

“Don’t. You can lie to yourself but you’re not going to lie to me. Whatever motive you’ve got for this stunt your pulling is absolute bullshit because we had something special.”

Both of them were openly crying, Katya looking at Trixie with anger the other had never seen before.

“I hope you don’t think we’re staying friends after this.”

With that Katya walked out of the apartment, leaving Trixie stunned in the doorway. This isn’t what she wanted.

“Oh god what did I just do?”

She slid to the floor and broke down. Not caring if her neighbors could here her. She had just hurt the love of her life in the worst way possible. And now she would never see her again. It felt like hours before she finally pulled herself together enough to pick herself off the floor and go inside her place.

As Trixie climbed into bed she thought of all the girls that had left her. Maybe she really was the problem.


End file.
